You Love Me? Since When?
by NightWind12
Summary: Melanie Chambers is starting her 6th Year in Hogwarts and everything is going fine until love comes across her path. What will Melanie do when she finds out love is much harder than everyone says it is? Read & Review :D
1. Chapter 1

I look up at the ginormous Hogwarts Train gripping my luggage tightly. This train will be taking me to Hogwarts to let me begin my 6th year. As families pass me chattering amongst themselves I turn towards my muggle parent, "Well I'll be going now…"

My mother, who does not even look up from her phone, nods, "Have a safe trip."

My father glares at her and walks up to me, "See you in winter sweet heart."

I hug him tightly, "I will see you soon."

I give them one last look before I turn towards the train. I desperately look into the crowds for a familiar face but to my disappointment I just see strangers. As I try to walk towards the train through the crowd families push me away as they try to say good bye. As I try again this time a father pushes me to the floor I begin to get angry when I hear, "Oi! Melanie!" I look up and I see a smiling fellow Ravenclaw, and my best friend, Roger Davies. "What are you doing on the floor?" He laughs as he gives me a hand.

"Trying to get to the train," I say embarrassed.

He laughs, "Well come on then, and stick close."

As he moves through the crowd like a snake I hold on tightly to his shirt. I let go when the train appears in front of me. He boards the train quickly and looks at me, "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

I look at my luggage then back at him and smile. He rolls his eyes and pretends to be angry but I see him smile to himself as he puts my luggage on the train. I laugh and finally get on the train, "Can you believe we are already on our 6th year?"

He smiles, "About time, if I think so myself. I feel like this is going to be a good year."

I laugh and hit his arm, "Your just saying that because you're Quidditch Captain again this year. By the way, I better get special treatment since I'm your best friend."

He smirks, "Don't worry, you will do 5 more laps than everyone else."

I hit him, "Roger!"

We laugh as we enter our compartment. Roger has been my best friend since my 1st year in Hogwarts.

"_Melanie Chambers?" Mrs. McGonagall calls out. I gulp and walk towards the stool. I sit down and fell the hat be placed on my head._

"_Ah yes. A smart one we have here but also brave and loyal… where to put you… I guess it will have to be… RAVENCLAW!" The hat yells out. I take it off quickly and give it back to Mrs. McGonagall and run towards the table that is cheering loudly. I sit down quickly and hear people congratulating me or patting my back but with all my shock and happiness I just smile back. I look around and I see no other 1__st__ year has been placed here yet. I bit my lip worried when I suddenly hear, "RAVENCLAW!"_

_I look up and I see a slightly tall boy for our age smiling happily as he runs towards the Ravenclaw table. He sits down next to me and gets congratulated and patted on the back just like me. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and a sweet smile. He looks at me happily, "I'm Roger Davies."_

_I smile back, "Melanie Chambers."_

I never would have thought that would be the beginning to a great friendship. Roger and I have a nice relationship. He helps me with Quidditch and my studies and I help him break up with his girlfriends or get over a girlfriend, but most of the time we just hang out and laugh like always. Roger makes me feel safe.

"Melanie, here comes the Weasley's." Roger says to me.

I look out the compartment and spot two red heads with hair that can be spot 100 miles away and I smile. They come towards me and Fred says, "Melanie! Long time no see love!"

I smile, "Fred last time I saw you was at the Quidditch World Cup a few days ago, but still I've missed you guys."

Fred and George pretend to blush and I smack them on the shoulders, "We have new candies if you want to try them?" Fred says innocently.

I shake my head, "Never again. It took me two weeks in the hospital wing to get my skin color back to normal from that horrid blue."

Fred smiles, "Oh George wasn't that for Melanie's birthday?"

George nods, "Why yes Fred, and it was her favorite birthday present."

I laugh and we continue to talk when Roger interrupts, "Melanie we need to go to the prefect's compartment now."

I nod and smile at Fred & George, "I'll see you two later."

I walk away with Roger quickly but I turn my head back and I see Fred & George still standing there looking at us. I look away quickly due to embarrassment. As we enter the compartment the first thing I do go to the separate changing areas and I change to my robes. Once Roger was done as well we begin walking around the train. After a while I begin to grow bored, "Roger, please tell me again why _**I **_was made into a prefect as well."

He smiles, "Because you are an amazing student and Quidditch player."

I groan, "I should have been like Fred & George and not care about my grades."

Roger laugh and I smile. We continue to walk when we suddenly see a familiar face talking to the Trolley Lady. I walk slowly towards her until I'm right behind her and I yell out, "Violet!"

She screams and Roger & I being laughing. She blushes and I smile innocently to her. She smiles at us, "I've been looking for you two!"

Roger raises an eyebrow, "So when you think of Melanie & me you think of the Trolley?"

She blushes and I laugh. She joins us for our walk as Prefects. Violet's is a beautiful girl who can eat anything she wants and not gain a single pound. She has brown hair, light blue eyes and is taller than me (who's 5'2). She's my roommate and one of my best friends.

After a while I see everyone dressed in their robes and I look at my watch, "We should go get our luggage the train is almost there."

Roger & I drop Violet at her compartment and we head to ours. We talk excitedly about Quidditch this year when the train stops. We look at each other and race towards the compartment. We grab our luggage quickly and run out of the train.

I see the small 1st years looking at Hagrid with amazement and I smile to myself. I take a carriage with Roger & Violet. Violet looks at the carriage with wonder, "I still don't know how they move. Professor Flitwick said it isn't charmed."

I close my eyes, "Don't ask any school related questions until lessons start."

Roger and Violet laugh and I smile. Roger stands up and looks at the Castle, "This year is going to be great."

I sigh, "I hope your right."

I sit in the Great Hall in between Violet & Roger. We just finished sorting the 1st years, and Dumbledore just told us Hogwarts will be hosting The Triwizard Tournament. But worst of all there will be no Quidditch this year and Roger is freaking out, "I was told I would be Captain again! I don't understand why they did not inform us about this! I mean I've been looking forward to this the whole summer—"

I stop paying attention when The Great Hall's doors bang open. Beautiful girls come dancing in elegantly all dressed in light blue. All of them were beautiful, but the most beautiful was the girl that entered last next to a giant lady. I look at Roger who is just staring after her with his mouth wide open basically drooling. Oddly I grow annoyed and hit him. He shakes his head and I look away annoyed.

Next, boys wearing fur coats enter in an orderly fashion. Some of them were attractive but the biggest shocker was at the very end of the line was Viktor Krum. I feel my mouth drop as he passes me. Viktor Krum is in my school. Right in front of me. I can't believe it. Roger coughs loudly next to me, "You have some drool on the corner of your mouth."

I blush deeply and I clean my mouth. Roger looks away from me annoyed and glares at Viktor. As soon as the two schools line up everyone begins whisper, including me, "Merlin's beard, Viktor Krum's here! It's fate!"

Violet laughs, "This is the first time I've seen you so excited about a boy."

Roger, who looks annoyed, looks at me, "Yeah. You never told me you had a crush on Viktor Krum."

I blush, "It's not a crush, it's just he's my favorite seeker."

Violet smiles at me, "Sure, that's it."

Roger turns away from us. I look at Violet confused and she just shrugs. I look up at Dumbledore who has begun talking again, "Please welcome Durmstrang Insitute and Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, who will be participating in the Triwizard Tournament as well."

Everyone claps and Dumbledore continues to speak but I just look at the students from the other school wondering who will be the champion for their school. Suddenly food appears in front of me and I stop staring at them like a fool. Violet begins to eat like an animal and I hear Beauxbaton girls who were passing by laugh at her. I turn around and glare at them, they run away scared. I turn back to my food proud of myself when I see Roger laugh quietly and I smile. It looks like he's no longer annoyed.

"Come on Melanie, we need to take the 1st years to the common room." Roger says to me.

I stuff the rest of my food into my mouth and I stand up with him. We walk towards the 1st years and we do the usual routine. Roger talks and gives them instructions and I help the ones with questions. Roger walks quicker than me and I try to catch up when I run into someone. I fall to the floor and a hand sticks out to help me up, "Sorry."

I look up and I see Viktor Krum holding out his hand. I swallow all the food in my mouth in an instant. I take his hand and I blush, "Thank you."

He nods, "Vas is your name?"

I continue to blush, "its Mel—"

"Melanie!" Roger calls out and interrupts me. He appears next to me, "Come on we need to go!"

Roger looks at Viktor and grabs my hand and drags me away. I look back at Viktor who is looking at us confused. Once we reach the 1st years he lets go. I look at him angry, "What are you doing? I was just talking with THE Viktor Krum!"

He puts his hand through his hair, "I don't know why I did that okay!" He yells back at me and walks away.

What is going on with Roger?

**Tell me what you think! Reviews please! **


	2. Skrewts

"Melanie!"

I turn around and I see a smiling Violet walking towards me. I smile back, "Yeah?"

"You just left this morning! You didn't even wake me up or anything!"

I blush, "I just…wanted to get away from the Ravenclaw tower…"

She raises one eyebrow, "Is it because Roger?"

My stomach drops, "Why do you say that?"

"No reason, just you two aren't together so much anymore."

I sigh, "Oh that. Yeah I know."

Violet stares at me with questions roaming her eyes but I just shake my head and she sighs disappointed but just starts walking with me. I love Violet for this, she knows when I don't want to talk and respects that but sooner or later I always end up telling her. I loop my hand in between her hers and smile brightly at her.

We begin to walk to our first lessons of the year together. Thankfully for me Roger has double Potions first while Violet & I have Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor's. As we reach Hagrid's hut I hear laughter. I look at Violet but she rushes forward to see what everyone is laughing at. I follow and try to squeeze past everyone. As I finally get passed I see what everyone was laughing about.

Fred & George are passing back and forth these creatures using the Wingardium Leviosa. The creatures look like pale, slimy deformed shell-less lobsters that had legs sticking out at odd angles. They were about six inches long and smelled strongly of rotten fish. I step forward towards them and point my wand at the creatures, "Finite Incantartem."

They stop in midair and I levitate them down back to the boxes. Then I look at Fred & George and put my hands on my hips. I give them a look as their mother always does and they look at each other until finally George speaks, "Melanie, it was a joke."

I continue to look at them, "Honestly, you guys should know by now that playing pranks with creatures in front of me is not a good idea."

I continue to look at them trying not to laugh at their puppy dog faces until finally I crack and I burst out laughing. They smile at me and I smile back. George nudges Fred and he swallows and opens his mouth to speak.

"Melanie—"

"—All 'ight gather 'ound!" Hagrid yells.

I looked at Fred for a second wondering what he wanted to tell me. I smile at him, "Tell me later?"

He nods and we all walk up towards Hagrid and those odd looking creatures. Hagrid smiles down at us, "Now these critters 'ere are called Blast-Ended Skrewts, yeh will be takin' care of 'em."

Nobody steps forward towards the box and I see Hagrid's face grow sadder and worried so I step up towards it not listening to my gut yelling at me to turn back. I smile at Hagrid, "Can you choose one for me?"

I see his mouth, underneath the thick beard, make a smile, "Of 'course…now let's see…ah!" He pulls up a small Skrewt and hands it to me, "Be 'careful, they bite."

At that instant the Skrewt bites my hand and I flinch, but I don't drop it. I try my best at a smile, "Thanks."

After that more people slowly walked up to the box to get their Skrewt. After everyone's received their Skrewt Hagrid comes around with leashes. I begin to put it around my one when I hear a girl scream. It was Angelina Johnson. Her Skrewt was going crazy and dragging her all around Hagrid's Hut. I see it was because she was holding onto the leash. I look at my leash and I instantly tie my Skrewt around a tree. Violet walks over to me, her hair all messed up and clothes dirtied and I begin to laugh. She hits me on the side of the head, "I don't understand why you want to become a Dragon Keeper."

I sit down as I continue to laugh, "Dragons are so interesting! I can't wait to become one." I say excitedly.

At that moment Fred & George walk up to us and tie their Skrewts on separate trees near mine. They, unlike everyone else, seem to be having fun. Like always. George sits down next to me, "I will pay you if you take care of my one for me."

I smile, "And with what money will you pay me with?"

Fred sits down on the other side of me, "Our joke shops money."

Violet rolls her eyes, "You guys don't even have a joke shop."

"Yet my dear," George says correcting her, "but when find and get our money back from Ludo Bagman we will be rich."

I laugh, "Well if you get any of the money back soon maybe I will take care of your Skrewt."

Suddenly we hear screeching from our Skrewts. Hagrid come up to us, "wha' are you all doin'? Go help yeh Shrewts."

I enter the Great Hall slowly alongside Violet. We get a burst of pain with each step we take as we get closer to the Ravenclaw table. The Skrewt's were tougher than I thought. Violet & I had to go through the same thing Angelina went through. And at first it wasn't that painful but the pain started to increase during each class. Now, its dinner time, and the pain is the worst. We make it to the Ravenclaw table. Violet sits down first then helps me sit, "Are you sure you still want to be a Dragon Tamer?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not changing my mind over just one day with a little Skrewt."

"What's a Skrewt?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turn and I see Roger standing fidgeting with his fingers, "Hey."

"Hey." I say back awkwardly.

Violet looks from back-and-forth at us then stands up slowly, "…well this is awkward…I think I'm just going to…yeah..." She stands up slowly and walks to another empty seat at the table. Roger sits down at her spot and looks at his hands.

"I'm sorry about ruining your chance with Viktor." He says.

_Oh gosh, please save me from this conversation._ I think to myself. I look at him and sigh, "It's okay. I don't even like him like _that_."

Roger continues to look at his hands, "I know, but still… sorry."

I smile at him, "I told you its okay. I seriously don't mind anymore."

He sighs with relief and finally looks me in the eyes, "I'm glad."

"I bet you are. I mean you went a whole two days without talking to me! You must have been crying the whole time!" I say with a giggle.

He laughs and pushes me teasingly, "Yeah, I was crying buckets."

We laugh and he bites his lip, "Look, I have to tell you something." I gulp, _oh no_. He sighs, "Your going to be shocked I think but you need to know… I—"

"—Hey guys." Violet says interrupting him.

Roger sighs, "hey, look we are kind of in the middle of something here…"

Violet raises his eyebrows at him, "Well sorry but I need to take Melanie to the Hospital Wing."

I look at her confused but she just ignores my look and helps me out of my seat. I look at Roger, "We can talk later." Then I turn and leave with Violet. We walk quickly until we are out of the Great Hall and we slow down. I look at her now, "Why did you lie about that?"

"I didn't lie completely. I just saw your face and I came to rescue you." She says proud of herself.

"My face?"

She nods, "Yeah it was like you were saying 'save me'. So I did."

I smile, "Thanks."

She smiles, "No problem, but what was he saying. It sounded like it was going to be a confession."

I bite my lip, "I don't want it to be a confession."

Violet look at my face closely, "Really? I thought Roger would be your ideal guy. You know, tall, handsome, a Quidditch player."

I rub my forehead, "I don't know how I feel about him. I just don't understand what love is. How does it feel?"

Violet's expression softens and she pats my head, "You'll know soon enough."

I look at her confused but she ignores that and we continue to walk to the Hospital Wing until we hear someone say, "Then when he enters his office he will see everything upside down."

Suddenly Fred & George come into view and they continue to talk until we are a few feet in front of them. They look surprised to see us until they notice us limping. George helps Violet and Fred helps me. Fred looks at us, "Skrewts?"

I nod, "Why are you guys not injured?"

Fred smiles, "We didn't even go near ours after we tied them up against the tree."

I roll my eyes and we begin to walk slightly faster towards the Hospital Wing. I begin to grow tired and I lay my head on his shoulder. I see the Hospital wing get closer and closer with each passing minute and I begin to grow more anxious. As we finally enter we notice that nobody's inside. George helps Violet to a bed and Fred helps me. When he finishes helping me lay down he sits down next to me.

I smile at him, "Thanks for the help. Without you two it would have taken us an hour to get here."

He smiles and bites his lip nervously. I look at him confused but then his hands grab mine softly and he looks me in the eyes. I look into his chocolate brown eyes and I see them filled with nervousness. He gulps, "Melanie, I want to tell you something."

I feel something heavy in my throat so I just nod. He smiles lightly and moves to the bed with me and sits closer. I feel his breathing on my face as he whispers, "Melanie, your pretty, smart, and funny. I've liked for as long as I can remember."

I feel my heart beat faster as see him lean in towards me. The last thing I see before I close my eyes his Fred's face filled with hope and happiness. I feel his soft lips against mine and I only have one thought in my head. _Fred Weasley likes me._


End file.
